wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven
Haven is a team of Christian superheroes popular in the Bible Belt of the United States of America.Haven A Christian superteam popular in the southern states, recently sent three members to Brockton Bay to pursue the Fallen (see below). Few details have been provided, to date. - Cast Page (In-Depth) Modus operandi They are essentially a Corporate Team but unlike most corporate teams they are focused on their religious calling.Wildbow: I'd imagine there'd be some Haven/Haven-like presence in Kansas City, too. Burning_M: Does Haven go full on violent vigilante or more lawful? Wildbow: Lawful. I dunno how much I can expand without touching on concepts I might deal with in W2, but figure they're about a cause, representing that cause as well as they can, drawing some benefit from association with it (virtuous religion) and otherwise acting as a low-key corporate team. No strict branding or advertising, but yes to anon sponsors, donations, etc. with afterthought: Some of the concepts mentioned that I’ve touched on in Ward are the ideology-driven capes, inc. Fallen, AG, Shepherds, etc - Wildbow on Discord, archived on SpaceBattles In fact it is one of their selling points to potential recruits is greater religious freedom; the PRT discourages taking stands of religious issues.Freedom on other fronts too. The PRT might well discourage taking stands on particular issues. There's a wall between Church and State and the PRT is the 'state' in this case - if you're particularly religious and you don't want that to be shut down, you might go for something like Haven instead. - Wildbow on RedditIt's worth stating that one of the underling ideas driving the formation of groups and ideological factions in the Wormverse is the notion that some people get a voice where they otherwise wouldn't. Give an immense amount of power to a (relatively) random section of the population and you'll see certain shifts in the overlying sentiments. All the more so when you think that a parahuman with aspirations might latch on to an idea, concept, or group to get reputation, resources, and contacts. - Comment by Wildbow on Sufficient Velocity Haven particularly hated the Fallen,"The look on Rosary's face is going to be delicious," Imp said. "Doesn't Haven have a major hate-on for the Fallen?" "They do," I said - Imago 21.3 and hunted them wherever they went. Structure Effectively a Corporate Team though this was kept more low key. It is unknown how centralized the team is. PRT Response As a hero team that followed the rules they got support. Attending Endbringer fights probably helped too. Members History Post-Leviathan They attended the Endbringer attack at Brockton Bay.I looked away from Eidolon, to check out the rest of the crowd. There were a few other unofficial teams of heroes, including Haven, the Christian team from the bible belt, and two teams with corporate sponsorship that were being very careful to not interact with one another. - Extermination 8.1 Apotheosis, Hallow, Penitent, and Cloister were members of Haven who died during the fight.Extermination 8.3Extermination 8.5 Post-Echidna Two of their number came to Brockton Bay hunting members of The Fallen.A pair of villains from the Fallen were lurking somewhere in Imp's territory, and their presence meant that Haven felt obliged to send two or three capes our way as well. Until the Fallen were dead or gone, Haven would have something of a local presence. - Chrysalis 20.1 They left when the Fallen members were defeated by the Undersiders.Rosary was gone, I hoped, or she'd be gone soon. We'd taken care of Eligos and Valefor yesterday. - [ Excerpt] from Imago 21.4 Haven attended the New Delhi fight against Behemoth.People were stepping out, stretching, meeting others and talking. Almost all of them were from the Protectorate and the Wards. Others included Haven, a villain group I didn't recognize, and one of the corporate teams I'd seen before the Leviathan fight. - [ Excerpt] from Drone 23.5 Reconciliation gets killed by supervillain Paris.Interlude 9.x II Post-Gold Morning Haven and similar religious capes may have been absorbed into The Shepherds. Trivia *Wildbow espoused no interest in expanding their roles.As no members of Haven are tagged at the bottom of the chapter, a reappearance (or at least a meaningful one) of the Christian superteam is unlikely. (As such, the figures named below shouldn't have their own pages). - post by Wildbow Not in the list of retracted edits. Site Navigation Category:Haven Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes